Par essence: cent fois sur le métier
by AnnaOz
Summary: Dix parfums célèbres pour composer dix drabbles de 100 mots autour de Ron Weasley. Défi lancé par Servane sur rouxattitude.
1. Jungle

**Disclaimer:** A JKR, comme de bien entendu !

**Note:** Tout le long des deux mois de vacances a eu lieu, sur la communauté livejournal rouxattitude, un défi drabbles lancé par Servane: à partir de dix parfums, il fallait composer dix tous petits moments de vie autour du rouquin Ron.

Je me suis arrêtée à un nombre de 100 mots pour chaque histoire, nous vous étonnez pas si c'est très court, c'est exprès

Et, hum, autant que je vous prévienne par avance, certains drabbles n'ont vraiment que très très peu de sens (mais je me suis bien amusée à tout écrire :p).

Je les classe par ordre chronologique selon la place qu'ils auraientpu trouver s'ils étaient insérés dans les bouquins.

_**Jungle**_

**Personnages:** Ron, les jumeaux, Peeves, le Baron Sanglant, etc... et Harry

Fred et George avaient passé deux années à lui raconter Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, le Baron Sanglant, les chausse-trappes de l'étage interdit, l'armoire à disparaître dont on ne revenait jamais, la rouerie des Serpentard, la cruauté de certains professeurs.

Le jour même du départ, ils avaient ajouté _Percy Préfet_ à ce tableau parfait de ce que Ron imaginait être une jungle inextricable.

A sa grande surprise, après y avoir passé un mois entier, il s'était aperçu que les jumeaux n'avaient rien exagéré.

Pourtant, de tout ça, il se moquait, parce qu'il y avait Harry, Harry Potter et que c'était son ami.


	2. L'instant

**Disclaimer: **A JKR, toujours elle.

**Note:** Deuxième drabble, même principe:100 mots, un parfum.

**_L'instant_**

**Pairing:** Ron vs le Troll

Merlin, ce n'était pas comme les échecs ! Pour la première fois DE SA VIE il n'avait pas le temps de la réflexion : Harry voltigeait là haut dans les airs, accroché à son cou, Hermione testait, recroquevillée sous la cuvette, la puissance de ses aigus.

Il n'avait qu'un instant. Un instant, un sort, une idée.

Qu'avait donc dit au cours de Flitwick ce fichu cauchemar de fille à cause de qui ils étaient coincés ici ?

Ah oui… _Wingaaardium Leviosa !_

…

Mince, ça avait marché… Mince, il faudrait la remercier.

Et aussi s'excuser…

Mince mince mince !


	3. Egoïste

**Disclaimer: **Encore JKR.

**Note:** Troisième drabble, à situer entre la troisième et la quatrième année de Ron.

**_Egoïste_**

**Personnages:** Ron, Ginny et un certain volatile

Elle avait dit tout l'été que je ne serais rien d'autre qu'un sale égoïste si je n'acceptais pas.

Elle sous-entendait même que j'étais un mauvais frère d'avoir attendu qu'elle le suggère, de ne pas y avoir songé seul, que c'était une requête normale pour elle qui ne bénéficiait pas de ma chance éhontée.

Foutaises !

J'avais répondu qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parler comme Hermione pour m'impressionner, que « éhontée », c'était à peine un mot…

J'avais cédé, évidemment.

Mais _Coquecigrue_ , franchement ! Qu'elle ose encore seulement affirmer après ça qu'elle ne me faisait pas payer en l'appelant ainsi !


	4. Trésor

**Disclaimer:** Remarquez, JKR, c'est facile à retenir...

**Note: **Quatrième drabble, toujours cent mots. Ron tient moins la vedette ici... A situer entre la quatrième et la cinquième année de Ronald.

**_Trésor_**

**Personnages:** Ron et Sirius (et le reste des Weasley tant qu'à faire)

La boîte était toujours logée sous la même languette du plancher.

Sirius l'ouvrit avec précaution, se retint de prendre la photo d'eux qu'il ne connaissait pas, ajoutée après son départ.

Encore une fois ce soir, les jumeaux étaient allés trop loin.

En voyant filer Ronald, oreilles rouges et portes battantes, il s'était souvenu d'autres poings tapés dans le stuc du vestibule, avait pensé que, peut-être, ce serait bien de montrer au gamin son trésor : tous les objets amassés par Regulus et lui pour garder la preuve qu'il y avait eu ici deux petits garçons Black.

Frères.

Cela seul comptait.


	5. Opium

**Disclaimer: **Tous en choeur: JKR !

**Note:** Cinquième drabble, sans aucun doute le plus abruti de tous (mais je l'aime bien quand même ). A situer pendant la cinquième année de Ron, au cours d'une réunion de l'AD.

**_Opium_**

**Personnages:** Ron, Hermione, etc... (aka les membres de l'A.D.)

_« La religion est l'opium du peuple. »_ beugla un jour Zacharias Smith en pleine réunion de l'A.D. quand les Patil nous expliquèrent avec entrain et balancement de nattes qu'on pouvait être sorcière et hindoue.

Hermione souffla « Ah, Marx… ». Neville répondit « A tes souhaits ! » Harry regarda ailleurs. Ailleurs, il y avait Cho Chang.

Puis, mes frangins lancèrent « Ferme-la, Smith ! » et Hermione, encore elle, chantonna un « Les garçons, voyons ! » qui passa loin au-dessus de leurs têtes rousses.

Parvati s'étonna de ce qu'on ne croyait en rien et Luna…

Non, personne n'écouta Luna.


	6. J'adore

**Disclaimer: **JKR, point barre.

**Note:** Sixième drabble, 100 mots encore et toujours. Sans contexte celui qui a eu le plus de succès sur la communauté... comprends pas pourquoi :p

**_J'adore_**

**Pairing:** Ron/Lavande

« Hiiiiiiiii, Won Won, j'adooooore la couleur du boursouflet de ta sœur ! Ca ferait une teinte géniale pour un vernis à ongles, non ? »

« Ooooh, regaaarde dans **Sorcière Hebdo**, j'adoooooore ce fard écume des mers ! »

Silence.

Vous croyiez vraiment que je passais mon temps la langue fourrée au fond de la gorge de Lavande pour le simple plaisir de l'exercice, ou pour une prétendue monnaie que j'aurais à rendre à la pièce bulgare de Miss Je-sais-tout ?

Sans déconner…

Le jour où vous aurez découvert un autre moyen pour la faire taire, faites-moi signe !


	7. Poison

**Disclaimer:** Courage, c'est bientôt fini, encore une fois : JKR.

**Note:** Hum, le septième drabble, à ressituer après l'empoisonnement de Ron en sixième année. Souvenez-vous de l'éventail de prénoms que lui donnait Slughorn...

**_Poison_**

**Personnages:** Ron, Horace Slughorn

« Richmond, mon garçon, je vous suis redevable, demandez-moi quelque chose que je puisse vous offrir et ce sera fait ! » avait murmuré le Professeur Slughorn en s'invitant plus tôt à son chevet.

Ron avait très vite réfléchi aux possibilités : des points en plus pour Gryffondor, mieux encore des points en moins pour Serpentard, peut-être de cet ananas confit à l'air si délicieux que Slughorn dégustait en classe, une autre chose à laquelle il ne pensait pas dans l'immédiat.

Rien ne lui vint.

Alors il dit : « Et si vous essayiez de retenir mon prénom ? »


	8. L'Air du Temps

**Disclaimer: **Pourquoi je disclaime en fait ? Ils visitent les pages françaises de ffnet, les avocats de JKR ?

**Note:** Huitième drabble, le dernier qui suivent encore plus ou moins les bouquins, les deux derniers n'étant que pure spéculation. A situer donc à la toute fin du tome 6.

**_L'Air du Temps_**

**Personnages:** Ron, Hermione, tout le monde sorcier... et Fumseck

Au dessus du ciel, Fumseck chante sa drôle de petite chanson, celle qui apprend aux cœurs durs, aux cœurs tendres, que le temps est venu, a passé, ne reviendra plus.

Le soleil tape sur le blanc du granit, si blanc qu'on pourrait croire qu'il est fait du même calcaire que les craies qui crissaient hier encore sur les tableaux noirs.

Ron serre contre lui Hermione ; jamais elle n'a été si proche. Ce qui devrait être doux ne l'est ni pour lui, ni pour elle.

Il ne tremble même pas de sentir son souffle, chaud dans son cou.

Il pleure.


	9. Le Baiser du Dragon

**Disclaimer: **Au cas où un des avocats de JKR serait francophone...

**Note: **Avant dernier drabble, où Ron ne tient pas non plus un grand rôle, juste parce que quand je pensais "dragon", je pensais "Draco".

**_Le Baiser du Dragon_**

**Personnages:** Ron, Harry/Draco sous-entendu

Les spéculations avaient longtemps couru sur le destinataire réel du baiser soufflé par Draco Malefoy à la foule au moment où les gardes l'avaient emmené pour dix années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Au premier rang, Narcissa Malefoy, dont la dignité coulait en eau salée le long de ses joues, l'avait pris pour elle.

Au fond du Tribunal du Magenmagot, des jeunes filles anonymes poussant des cris de douleur qui disaient que l'accusé ne l'était pas, s'étaient approprié le baiser par défaut.

Seul Ronald, remarquant le regard vide de son meilleur ami, ses poings serrés, avait compris pour qui il était vraiment.


	10. Fleurs de rocaille

**Disclaimer:** C'est la fin et pas d'avocat à l'horizon, quelle bonne âme, cette JKR...

**Note:** Dixième et dernier drabble, sans un de mes préférés, parce que j'adore les personnages qu'il présente.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là :)

**_Fleurs de rocaille_**

**Personnages:** Ron et Luna

Il a pris l'habitude de l'accompagner au cimetière.

Après tout, même s'ils ne sont pas ensembles, ils se partagent le même nombre de morts, ça les rapproche.

Luna lui a aussi appris à porter son deuil avec des épaules moins lourdes. Parfois, comme elle, il espère.

Comme elle aussi, il a délaissé les fleurs, elles fanent bien trop vite.

Ils ramassent des cailloux côte à côte. Il la regarde rire lorsqu'elle en trouve un d'une forme particulière.

Quand ils en ont assez, Luna les dispose en pétales sur le marbre. Il en arrive même à présent à trouver ça joli.


End file.
